The Darkness Throughout
by MonstaWolf
Summary: Sequel to the Darkness Within.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guyz! MonstaWolf here with another story! This is the sequel to 'The Darkness Within.' If you haven't read it, then you won't understand this story, so please read it first. Otherwise, enjoy!

"Why... did... he have... to g-go..." Cynder could hardly get the words out through her sobs.

Terrador looked at her and said, "Everything happens for a reason, Cynder. Everything happens for a reason." Cynder tried to give a forced smile, but failed.

Suddenly, her mind was clouded with a strange, hoarse voice conveying a message that frightened Cynder a bit.

_Yes... everything does happen for a reason, puppet... reasons you will soon understand..._

5 YEARS LATER

Spyro was sitting in a beanbag chair while watching some magical box that displayed moving pictures on it's face. They never had that down on the dragon realms. He didn't know how it worked when he first saw it, and still doesn't understand the concept of it, but he didn't care as long as it worked.

He looked over at a bag of chips, and then at Alona, who was closer to them than he was. "Hey, could you get me that bag of chips over there? I'm too lazy."

"No."

"Why?"

She smirked and said, "Because I'm too lazy."

Spyro realized he had been beat, and said "Fine..." as he rolled off of the bean bag chair and streatched as he got up. He let out an enormous yawn as he began to walk towards the chips.

Alona giggled for a second, and spoke up. "You made that way too complicated than it had to be."

"Whatever, as long as I have my bag of chips I'm happy. Well, that and my TV. I also wish the vision pool wasn't broken. I haven't been able to check on Cynder for years."

"You've really let yourself go."

"Well, I'm dead, so there's really nothing for me to do anymore, no responsibilities."

"Spyro, you're not a robot; you can do what you like."

"I like to watch TV and eat chips."

It was Alona's turn to realize she was beat. Spyro sensed that Alona really wanted him to do something that actually involved motion for some reason, so he said, "You know what, I'll go flying later. Just let me relax for n-"

"Spyro! Spyro! Come over here! I just got the visions pool up and running for a limited time, and there's something you're gonna want to see!" Salena's worried voice filled the air. Spyro took about a third of the time it normally takes him to get up to get over to the visions pool. Since the pool was broken, the image had some static, but he could still see the image. He just didn't know what he was looking at. "Do you know what it is?" Spyro shook his head. All he saw was an orange and black ball, the orange somewhat representing flames.

Salena paused a second, and said, "It's... Earth."

"Spyro... Spyro... are you okay...?"

Spyro opened his eyes and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. He saw Alona and Salena looking over him.

"What... happened?"

"You passed out when we told you that-"

Selena elbowed Alona, making her stop talking.

"When you told me what?"

Selena took a deep breath and said, "Remember when you were taken over by the Dark Master?"

"How could I not?"

"Well, when you died, that Darkness kind-of... well... took over Cynder."

"No..."

"I'm sorry Spyro, but it's true."

Spyro inhaled and exhaled deeply, and stood up. "I'm going down there."

"What do you mean? We're dead. There's no way... wait... don't tell me what I'm thinking is correct."

"I have to. I can't just let that destruction down there continue."

"But you'll forget everything! Besides, she'll die someday."

"Actually, her age locks what she was when she first turned dark. She can only be defeated after she is weakened down to where her real age comes into effect, making her transform to her original size."

"But how do you know all this will happen? How do you even know she's bigger than normal?"

"Alona, I defeated her at convexity and can do it again. Trust me."

"I trust _you, _but when you reincarnate you're gonna be a completely different dragon, if you even reincarnate as one. Who knows, you might be a mole, for god's sake!"

Sensing that Alona was begginning to get pissed at Spyro, so she spoke up. "You know, we can make sure Spyro becomes a purppe dragon. It can't be a purple dragon, of course, but I can actually let him choose what type of dragon he wants to be. But, still, the downside is, you're starting a whole new life. You'll forget everything."

Alona seemed to have calmed down. "It's your choice."

Spyro was silent for a second, and then said, "Give me a few days to think about it. It's a tough choice, since it affects so much." Alona and Salena both nodded and walked out of the room to leave Spyro in peace.

The next day, Spyro came down to breakfast earlier than usual, which was around the time everyone got there. Normally Spyro was a ten o' clock sleeper, and then it would take him a half hour to get out of bed. But today, he was down by eight. He sat down at the table, still yawning and stretching. Alona noticed him first and said, "Well, you're up early. Anything special?"

Spyro mumbled something she couldn't quite hear. "Excuse me Mr. Grumpy? Can you speak up?"

"I've made my decision. I'm going to reincarnate tommarrow, so I wanted to make today as joyful as possible to everyone."

"So does that mean eating chips and watching TV all day?"

"No, I said I wanted it to be fun for everyone. Now come on, lets go flying." Alona smiled and followed him out the door.

When they got back, sweaty and tired, they found Salena waiting for them at the door. She was holding a piece of paper and it appeared to have writing on it. When the two dragons touched down, Salena held up the list and said, "I see you've made your decision, and you actually will need a lot of rest before the process begins."

The next day Spyro woke up at his normal time of ten o' clock, and spent another half hour getting out of bed. When he got downstairs, Salena was working on some sort of machine, Alona giving her tools every once in awhile. "What is that?" Spyro asked.

"It's what allows you to reincarnate. It's finished, and I'll need you to lay down here." She pointed to a comfortable-looking platform. Spyro lay down on it, his chest facing up. "Okay, Spyro, so would you be okay becoming an orange fire dragon?"

"Yeah, I'd be fine with that."

"Okay. Alona, anything you want to say before we do the thing?"

"Yes. Spyro, these last few years have been some of the best years of my... well, I can't exactly say life. But you know what I mean."

Spyro grinned. He couldn't think of what to say. "Okay, lets do this thing. Bye, Spyro." She pulled a lever amd the machine hummed to life. She then pressed a few buttons. She and Alona both waved with feeble smiles on their faces, and the world slowly faded away.

So, this is my first time writing on my new phone, so don't hate if you find any mistakes.

~MonstaWolf


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! MonstaWolf here. Im switching to first person mode of 'Spyro' if we can even call him that anymore :P

I usually felt calm and relaxed in that little space I have been in for how long I cannot recall, but it feels like years. Wether the space was getting smaller or I was getting bigger, It was begginning to become quite cramped and uncomfortable. I didn't want to get out of there just yet, because I was afraid at what may be outside. The egg was soundproof, so for all I knew there could be something waiting to eat me. But heck, I don't even know what I am or why I'm here. All I remember is just being in here for a long, long time. I decided I needed to stretch out a bit. I when I started stretching, I felt much better, but as soon as my arm hit the side of the space I was in, it cracked. I shut my eyes tight as something bright shone through. I heard surprised voices coming through the crack. I knew my time in the dark was done. I hit the crack with these hard, pointy things that had slowly developed on my head. They were just stubs, but they worked great. The crack became more severe as I hit it with my head. Eventually, the crack turened into a hold that I could stick my head out of. I looked around at where I was. I never new sight could be this great! There were some beings staring at me, along with huge, weirdly shaped objects scattered around the room. While the beings appeared to be happy, they were scaring me at the same time. I crawled back into my space. The beings seemed to notice that I was scared, and one began making soft noises. It somewhat comforted me, and I decided to finish the job I had started. I continued trying to push my way out of the thing that had held me for a long, long time, but I felt no regrets. I made the hole big enough for me to climb through. When I got out, I tripped on a piece of the broken barrier, and fell onto my back. I ended up on something soft and squshy. One of the beings, the same one that had made the soft noise, came over and started licking me. I had no idea why they were doing it, but I let the being keep doing it. I just had a feeling that the two beings wanted to protect me. After all, they had waited so long for me to come out of that thing. What did it look like, anyway? I turned my head until I could get a clear look at it. It was kind of roundish and orange, and was surrounded by a few other ones of different colors. The one I had come out of was the only one with a hole in it. Just then, I was afraid I had done something wrong. For the next few minutes, I thought about what could happen to me. Suddenly, a small crack appeared in a blue egg, and I was relieved of my thoughts. The two beings moved over to that egg, leaving me by myself. I rolled over until I was on my feet again, and slowly tried walking around. It was much harder than the beings had made it look. Well, at least the blue one, because the pink one had been laying on the platform I was on. I took a look at the blue egg again, and this time, the crack was bigger. Suddenly, a blue dragon paw popped out.

Later on, I found my name to be Tyson, and my sister's name was Skylar. The two beings were my mom and dad. We were all dragons. I was a fire dragon, like my mom, and Skyler was an earth dragon, like my dad. We have no Idea why she was blue, though, because my mother was pink and my dad was green. But, hey, same goes for me, 'cause I'm orange. I found out early on was born into some kind of apocolypse, living underground with a group of dragons and cheetahs that called themselves survivors, even though everyone's ribcage was showing, including mine. The way we would get food is we would send up a few strong beings up to the surface to hunt down food. Sometimes they wouldn't return for hours. Sometimes days. Sometimes, they wouldn't return, period. I was never told why this apocolypse happened, but yet I never bothered asking. I just went along with the way things worked, because that's all I ever new. We have a leader who keeps us all in check so we don't go into full riot. Without him, we would most likely die not because of the apocolypse, but because of ourselves. was slowly begginning to grow stronger, much stronger. Nearly as strong as the hunters that go up to the surface. I didn't want to be a hunter, though, because I was afraid of what my be on the surface. But still, if I had to, I would. And the day it did changed the path of my life.

"Mr. and Mrs. Warchaf?" (I found out later on that was my last name) It was the general's voice. My parents walked over to the entrance of our underground shelter, which the general was standing outside of. "Yes, general? Is there something you need?"

"Well, word's been going around that your son's been growing in strength. I will need to bring him out for proper assessment."

My parent's faces turned pale. They had hoped this day would never come, because hunting on the surface could mean death. That, or maybe there is some unknown reason some of the hunters never came back.

Both my parents turned to me and parted way for me to walk through. I walked through the exit (which is also an entrance) but the general didn't seem to be finished speaking. "I will be needing your daughter as well." My parents hesitated for a moment and parted way for my sister to walk through. She stopped walking when she was next to me. She seemed more scared than I was. Her face was pale, and she was sweating and shaking.

"Sky...?"

"Y-yeah?"

"We're gonna be..." I didn't complete the sentence because I just couldn't lie to her. To be honest I had no idea if we were going to be okay or not.

The assessment seemed like an ordinary health check-up. They did all the usual stuff like taking blood samples and checking our reflexes. They never told us if we got had the right stuff to be a hunter or not, heck, all they said was, 'Open wide,' and, 'This may pinch a bit.'

When we were done, we were sent back with the general, with no idea if we got in or not. But we were smart enough to figure it out ourselves by the looks on our parent's faces as the general was quietly talking to them.

We were in.

Of course, the general came over to us to reassure that "Congratulations, you're in." With an unpleasant pat on the back. He told us that our parents had all the details on our training and other important info.

Before I go on, let me say this. In the apocolypse, 'hunting' doesn't just mean hunting. That's only a quarter of the 'fun' as the general calls it. You also have to defend yourself from creatures corrupted by the darkness, while avoiding to become dark yourself. There are also other things you need to protect yourself from, such as traps, poison, lava, and other things scattered across the land. Only half the people that go up to the surface make it back. And only ten percent make it back unharmed.

Skylar and I walked into our shelter to find my dad trying to calm my mom down, who was in tears. Both me and Skylar decided to rest for the night, as we would most likely need our sleep for tommarrow. We curled up on the carpet, since we had to sell our beds to pay for food, and tried to go to sleep.

I got little to no sleep that night. I kept on having nightmares about what may be on the surface, and I would wake up, either screaming or sobbing. Then it would take me about an hour to go to sleep again, Skylar trying to calm me down so I wouldn't wake Mom and Dad. This happened about five or six times that night.

I'm not feeling very social today, so just plz review. Thx, I will pm you.


	3. Chapter 3

I believe I ended up getting about an hour or two of sleep total that night, waking up with bloodshot red eyes. I realized that this time I hadn't woken up because of a nightmare; Skyler was holding on to my shoulders and shaking me vigorously.

"Spyro, we're late!"

"Late for wha-" Then it came to me. We were late for training!

I immediately jumped up off my bed, running over to the door, making sure not to make too much noise, since Mom and Dad were still sleeping. Unlike cheetahs, us dragons just wipe the rheum from our eyes, and go. We skipped the first step and ran out the door.

When we got there, everyone was lined up, boys on the right, girls on the left. Our trainer looked at us. In a loud, booming voice, he said, "Where have you two been!? I can't start unless everyone's here, and you're half an hour late! You made everyone wait a half hour! Now get to your positions and gimme 50, both of you!" There were two open spots, parallel to each other. Skylar went on the girl's side. I went on the guy's, and we each dropped down and tried to do 50 push-ups. I felt ready to collapse by the end, but that would most likely result in another 50. Both me and Skylar got up, all sweaty and sore.

"Since it's your first day here, I gave you a break. 50 is nothin.' You're late again, and it doubles. Am I clear!?"

"Yes, sir." Me and Skylar both said in unison.

"Okay, good. Now, lets set some ground rules. First off, the only fighting that happens here is on the mat. I don't want any unnecessary injuries.

Also, men go to the bathroom on the right, ladies on the right. As for anyone caught in the wrong bathroom, I will personally neuter you." He was mainly looking at the guys when he said that. "Am I understood?"

Everyone tried but failed to say in unison, "Yes, sir!"

"Okay, your first part of training starts tommarrow in the weight room. Make sure your roommates are there with ya, because without a proper reason to excuse them, I will make you all wait for the late trainee. Today, I would advise you to get as much rest as you can, because that's the most rest you'll get the the rest of the year, since sleep deprivation is part of your training."

When he left the room, I collapsed onto my bed immediately, while everyone was checking out their new quarters and getting to know their new roommates. But me, with what happened last night, felt exhausted. I ever so slowly drifted to sleep due to the noise around me. It ended up being a heavy sleep that had no nightmares to interrupt it.

When I awoke I felt sick to my stomach. It was about ten o'clock at night, and everyone was asleep. I felt that it I moved I would vomit. My bed was pretty far away from the bathroom (well, at least it was for someone who had to barf), but I figured my only chance at making it was if I clutched my stomach and ran. I got off my bed, clutched my stomach and ran to the men's bathroom, not caring how much noise I made. I was able to make it without throwing up, at least until I got to the stall. I flipped open the toilet lid, went down on my knees, and vomited. It ended up taking a space of 45 seconds, but in the silence, it was loud enough for one of the closer beds to hear, especially in this silence. I let out a soft groan, and flushed the toilet. I turned around to find one of the guys looking at me, with greif in his eyes. He felt bad for me.

"Are you okay?" He said simply. He said it in one of those voices of people that don't walk too much.

"Yeah, better than ever." I replied sarcastically. I walked over to the sink and used the water to clean up my face. I put the water as a cup in my paws and brought them up to my face. The water felt nice.

I heard the dragon exit the bathroom. I guess he was tired, and so was I, which was strange because I had practically just woke up. I walked out as well, flipping the light switch on my way out.

When I hopped in my bed, I felt somewhat refreshed, but yet I couldn't fall asleep. I had just woken up. I ended up staying awake for the next two hours to think about questions such as, 'Will I make it through training?' Or, 'If I do become a hunter, will I die out on the surface?'

Training went well for the next couple of days. Learning how to hunt was only the beginning. We were also taught how to properly defend ourselves, along with some weight-bearing exercises. I was beginning to get more popular with the group I'm in. All was going well, until the day some jerk decided he wanted to start a fight with me. During our short break in between classes, I was in the bathroom, washing up. I had just shut off the water and began drying myself with a towel. Once I was relatively dry, I hung the towel back up and was going to walk out, when I heard someone coming in. When I saw him, I knew exactly what he wanted.

So, his name was Dexter. He used to bully me during my first few days here, until eventually I became more popular then him. The day that happened, he promised he would get back at me someday. I guess today was the day.

"Hey, asshole, I'm a man of my word, and you're dead meat."

"Lemme guess," I started, "You got your boys back there so when I defeat you, I get some desert as well?"

"You just made me angry."

"I can see that." The green dragon snarled, and I got into my defensive position, chest low to the ground. He leapt at me, and I easily dodged him, though he was able to leave a 3-claw mark on my shoulder. It stung, but I knew that if I stopped now there would be more pain to come. I dove low and grabbed his legs, forcing him to fall to the ground. I landed improperly and got the wind knocked out of me, and so did he. I clawed his chest, causing him to roar in pain and throw me aside. Both me an him got up, and he leapt at me again. This time, he got me right over my eye, luckily he hit the eyelid because I had it closed. He tackled me to the ground, and held me there for a second, as if thinking of what to do next. Taking advantage of the hundreds of sit-ups I've had to do, I threw my head up and bit his chest, not letting go as I pulled away. It ripped off a piece of his flesh. Not big at all, but enough to cause him to go crashing to the ground. I rolled over until I was above him. He was just a bit stronger than me, so he was able to get his legs free and do a series of rabbit kicks on my chest until I got off him. My chest felt like it was burning. I looked down to find blood all over my chest and the floor. I figured I was probably gonna pass out from blood loss soon, so I better make this last minute count. I sprang over to him and gave him a blow to the head, making him dizzy, then shoved him into the wall, effectively making a dent in the wall as well as knocking Dexter out. I tried to stumble my way out of the bathroom, but I was too dizzy and tired from blood loss. I hit the wall, and passed out only a couple of meters away from Dexter.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly cracked my eyes open to find myself inside the sun.

Wait. That can't be right.

My eyes slowly adjusted until I was able to recognize what I was laying on.

A very uncomfortable hospital bed. Dexter lay in a bed as far diagonal as possible from mine, which wasn't much distance since the room was quite small. My whole body ached, but my chest hurt the most. I looked down to find a towel wrapped around me, pressing an ice pack to my chest. Each time I took in a breath, it hurt.

I waited there for a few minutes, sitting up, until a nurse came in through the door. I didn't notice her until she said, "I see you're awake." It scared the living crap out of me, making me yell in fright. Directly after, I grunted, doubling over in pain. "Ooh, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

After a few seconds of being unable to reply, I said sarcastically, "Yeah, best I've ever been."

She seemed to be a bit naïve, because then she said, "Good, because our general would like a word with you."

I began uncontrollably shaking a bit, my mind instantly jumping to conclusions. Bad ones.

I slowly walked down the hall, with the support of the nurse, getting strange looks from the dragons we passed. I had no idea why they seperated the cheetahs from the dragons, but it's not like I can change the rules. Heck, I may have even broken a few.

When we reached the main office, the nurse opened the door, and I tried my best to walk in as quickly as I could. The big, proud green dragon known as the general was waiting for me in his seat across the shiny, polished wooden desk. I couldn't detect his emotions by his face. It showed no emotion at all.

I sat in the only other chair in the room, and the General made a signal telling the nurse to exit. After she did, the General cleared his throat and said, "Tell me what happened in there, from your point of view. I'm not pointing my finger at anyone yet. Also, feel free to take your time. I know you're a nice kid, and I just want to know what happened." His voice was somewhat comforting.

My shaking stopped, and I began telling him what happened. "O-okay, so... I was in the bathroom, drying off from a shower, when he came in. In a word, he said he wanted to fight me. I won't go into details, unless you want to hear a bunch of swears and insults, because that's pretty much what he said. He hit first, and I defended myself. I ended up knocking him out, but then I passed out from I think blood loss."

The general thought for a moment, and said, "Okay, you're free to go."

"I-what?"

"I said, you're free to go. Go lay down somewhere, you need rest. But don't think this is an excuse to stop training; as soon as you are able to train, you will. Understood?"

"Yes-" I emitted a soft grunt in pain and figured that was close enough.

It took me about half a week to heal enough to be able to train. Dragons were looking at the scars on my face and asking questions like, "What happened?" and, "Are you okay?"

I would usually just reply with something like "I don't want to talk about it." But when one dragon in particular asked the question, I simply said, "I got in a fight." and waited for the questions to come.

This dragon in particular was Skylar.

"With who? And why?" I knew this was coming, so I just told her the story as is.

I kept on training and becoming stronger. When we moved on to battle tactics, I was top in my class. I guess you could say it was because unlike most of the other dragons in my class, I was actually paying attention to the instructors, so I could survive out there. But, eventually, then end of our training was coming, and I couldn't help but sometimes socialize during classes. I was sneaky enough that I never got caught, but yet what I didn't know was that I was missing some of the rather important information. But, I still passed on my tests and stuff that matters.

The thing is, no matter what, if you fail or not, all the dragons drafted for 'hunting' (which, I found out was just a code name for going on missions throughout the wasteland that we call 'the surface') have to go to the surface sometime.

Once our training was over for the year, Skylar and I were allowed to see our parents one last time before going up to the surface.

I knocked on the wooden door, and heard a muffled voice inside, since the door was supposed to be somewhat soundproof. It suddenly opened for me to see my mother, who had aged a bit. She stood there with a blank face for a second, then welled up in tears and hugged me, head on my shoulder. She then saw that Skylar was there, and did the same to her. Once she stopped crying with tears of joy, I asked, "Where's Dad?"

She paused for a second and said softly, "He... well... passed away." I just stood there with a blank expression on my face. Skylar cried.

When I got to the place the General told us to be, I realized I was late. Everyone was already suited up and ready to go. They were waiting on me and Skylar. We both suited up correctly, as we had been taught, connecting the oxygen mask to the rest of our suit. If the oxygen mask ever came off, or if the suit was punctured (which, was very hard to do so, since the suit was made for conditions like that), we would be subjectable to the poison in the air, and we would eventually die, because once you breathe in the poison, it's in. You die a slow and painful death.

We were briefed our mission. It was to check out the area around the underground society, to make sure nothing was trying to get in. He finished with, "And I hope to see you all here again."

I followed everyone out of the hole, Skylar behind me. We closed the hole, and looked at the destruction around us.

We were in.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm kinda getting bored of writing this story, and have moved on to other stories. Anyone wanna adopt?

~MonstaWolf


End file.
